


Polar Opposites

by dpr_eljae_95



Category: C-Clown, DPR LIVE (Musician), GOT7, K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), Wanna One (Band), f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Boyfriends, Crack, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idols, Light BDSM, Multi, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpr_eljae_95/pseuds/dpr_eljae_95
Summary: Bang Chris and Chris Yu have been dating for 5 years. Here’s a look into their lives including their age difference, friends, sex life, insecurities and just live as korean celebs in general. Also includes daddy kink, dom/sub, bdsm, and a shit ton more kinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is not a normal fic so be open-minded

(welcome to a world created in the minds of two bored gay boys who love our aussies.)

character descriptions:

 

Characters: 

Bang Christopher (chan, chris, tophee, daddy)  
Censor: Ch*n, Tophee  
Age: 23  
Sexuality: bisexual  
Position: Dom Vers (top lean)  
Character Examination: meme child that runs stray kids. So in love with christian it's insane. He's a whole daddy. Can and will fuck your bitch. Total sweet heart. Loves food, cuddles, and making his baby smile.

Christian Yu (chris, iannie, baby boy, rome, romie)  
Cencor: Iannie, chr*s  
Age: 28  
Sexuality: demisexual (literally only loves christopher)  
Position: Sub Vers (bottom lean)  
Character Explanation: looks like a dom but is a total sinnamon roll. Loves food, stupid dad jokes and bad memes. Hates being called daddy by twelve year old fans but total calls his boyfriend daddy. Runs dpr like clockwork and loves chan more than life.

Kris Wu: that one straight friend that set up his too gay besties. Has a cute gf and loves to rap. Also a 10/10 actor. Everyones voice of reason

Krystal Jung: best cute gf. Loves to cook and act like a mom. Makes sure everyone is healthy and shit. Sassy bish who dont like direspectful hoes. We stan.

Grayson the gay: christians very young step dad. Not really. high key dating yoongi. Worlds biggest gay.

Yoongi: short angry soft gay man. A gay that dates a gayer gay. Cold shoulder but really shy. “No Leave….Cuddle” -yoongi at gray leaving for a photoshoot with dabin/daniel

Elio: chans homie and christians lil bro. Dating daniel kang (they both work for dpr). Annoys chan like christian annoys scott. Stans seongwoo more than danny and daniel hates it.

Daniel: huge nerd that loves gummies. But is somehow built like fucking Thor. a crackhead that dates a crackhead. Has no filter and does anything and everything to annoy dabin and cline. 

Dpr: themselves basically

Stray kids: also themselves


	2. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> backstory mates

_If someone told a 22 year old Christian that in six years he would be snuggled into a younger males neck leaving soft kissing along his jaw, he would have scoffed and told you he was strictly into girls._

Then in a year when he'd meet said younger boy, he'd understand what you meant. Mostly because **NOTHING** would prepare him for the holy beauty that is Christopher Bang aka Chan. 

 

The two aussie males met through a mutual friend (kris wu, resident het boy), instantly taking a liking to each other. Both guys found it amusing how different they were, Chan being a pale 17 year old cutie with a passion for music, and Christian being a tan 22 year old kpop idol who just wanted to direct a movie and help people make magic. Chan was also wayyyy bisexual and Christian was “straight” (well secretly demisexual). But soon Christian noticed how much he really did enjoy the younger boys company and ended up confessing first, telling Chan how he was Demisexual and had somehow fallen for the cute aussie boy. 

 

Chan simply replied by kissing Christian till it felt like his head was spinning in the best way possible.  It was the one kiss they shared before Chans 18th birthday, realizing Chan was very under age and neither wanted to get arrested for anything. But the second the clock stroke 12 on october 3rd, they were doing more than kissing and Christian was finding out how much he loved Chans hands. Mostly because they fit perfecting around the older mans throat, pale skin contrasting perfectly against sun-kissed skin. A match made in heaven. 

 

A year later, Christian started having issues with his group. Chan was only a trainee and had recently been removed from the group he was supposed to debut with (got7). Both were not in the best mindset and they needed a way to unwind without it taking a toll on their relationship. Which led them to find tumblr and the wonderful world of BDSM, and since christian had taken the role of the bottom, you can assume who was the dom and who was the sub. Chan discovered he loved when Christian called him daddy and followed his every order (within reason), Christian found his kinks to be breath play and overstimulation, and they both shared a love for toys and bondage. 

 

Another year passed, and Christian’s group (c-clown) disbanded two days after 

Chan’s 20th birthday. It was 2015 and Chan was still a trainee. Christian began working more on directing, working with another idol/trainee by the name of Hong Dabin. As the year went on, and chan was nowhere near debut, he started to lose hope. But no matter what he always had Christian to make him feel better. Even when his group lost two of their best members and they almost didnt debut. At least he still had his baby boy.

And now, in 2019, when stray kids has been out for a year, and dpr just finished a world tour, our story begins…. And brings us back to our current position.


	3. feed me, you bitch

Christian sighs into Chan’s neck gently and poked the younger males tummy, whining. He wanted food but Chan was in a cuddly mood so Christian couldn’t really function with Chans perfect arms around his waist, stroking his hips gently. 

“Why are you whining, angel?” Chan said after a few moments, angling his head down to look at Christians soft brown eyes. The latter shrugged and bit his lip. “Use your words, love.” chan chuckles shaking his head gently.

“Im hungry.” Christian says with a whine and chan nods. He could feel Christians belly rumbling and knew his baby was eventually gonna get hungry even though he didn’t want to stop cuddling. The younger male sat up and sighed, running a hand through his blonde locks.

“Let's go then, baby bun.” Chan said, lighting slapping Christians ass as he stood up. The older male yelp and pouted, looking at Chan, which caused the latter to chuckle. “Come on ya big baby.” he added to his previous sentence, walking to the door and pushing it open, Christians dog, Lori, running into the room and jumping on Christian. 

Chan smiled at the two, chuckling softly before heading down the hall to Christians small kitchenette. The whole area was a soft white and black mixture, the black marble countertops cleaner than Chans own at the Stray Kids dorm. Even though Christians Kitchen was significantly smaller than the dorm one. Honestly most of the space in Christians kitchen was taken up by the males director/editing equipment. 

But even with the mess and clutter, Chan still loved it at Chris’s small, peaceful, homey apartment. As much as he loved his members, they could be quite loud. Chan sighed at the thought, walking over to the fridge to find something to cook. The young man pulled out some ingredients to make one of him and Christians favorite foods to eat together, homemade chicjen noodle soup. 

Just as Chan shut the fridge, the aforementioned older male walked into the kitchen with a small mini pinscher in his tatted up arms. He leaned against the counter and smiled at Chan, before setting lori down. Chan looked through the familiar cupboards, pulling out a pot to make the soup in. 

“I love you” the older boy said softly, watching as chan worked through his kitchen like he lived there (which he basically did). Christian loved how domestic and happy his life was when Chan was with him. The last five years had been amazing.

“I love you too, baby boy.” Chan said, stopping to kiss Chris’s cheek as he walked around the kitchen, making the soup. Christian blushed and lifted himself onto the counter, pulling out his iphone, and began setting up an insta live, since his S.A.L.T.S and Chan’s Baby Girls/Stays loved the baby boy/daddy content that came with ChanIan livestreams. Ian jumped off the counter, setting up the phone and clicking “START LIVE”. Chan looked at christian and smiled as he saw the dark haired beauty click play on some random rnb song, the older aussie beginning to move his body in a less than savory manner. 

“Iannie, the live just started and your fuckboy side is already showing, baby bun.” Chan said smirking at the counter and waving to the camera before turning back to his soup pot, nodding his head to the beat of the song as christian began greeting the veiwers. 

“I.n.somia.4.chan says ‘why is christian always on live but he's never in chans Vlives?’ Well that's because those Vlives are for you viewers and Chan. but i'll see if i can special guest sometime if you loves would like, huh, Tophee?” Ian said with a cheeky smiled to which chan nodded and mumbled “yes babe. Anytime you’re free is fine for me, angel.” 

“Ily.scott says- wait scott has fan pages? Anyways! They asked ‘how did we meet?’ oooo thats a good question! So Tophee, how did we meet?” Ian asked with a cheeky smile. 

“Well Iannie, we meet about 6 months before my 18th birthday, at a party i had gone to with bambam and mark-hyung. You were already tipsy by the time we got there, and instantly gave me your number the minute kris wu introduced us, but also kept saying you were straight no matter how much your actions said otherwise.” Chan said, smirking at Ian as he added the vegetables. 

“Oh yeah? Well i seem to remember a certain aussie trainee talking about how much he wanted to ‘suck the soul’ out of xiumin from exo” ian fired back, with a smirk of his own. “Then saying bambam had a better ass than anyone in the club.” he added. Chan turned a light pink and mumbled “strike one” under his breath for only chris to hear, referencing their 3 strikes punishment rule. This made ian sigh and turn back to his phone to read the next comment.

“ chans.baby.angel.13 says ‘i guess youre not saying baby girl anymore huh channie?’ nice burn baby angel!” Ian giggled before looking at chan who had added his final ingredients to the pot and was giving Christian a warning gaze. 

Christian blushed and read the next comment. “Okay final question before we have to go eat. Uhhhhh okay! Magi.minho.7 says ‘what do you love the most about each other?’ hm. Channie? Do you wanna go first?” he asked smiling at chan.

Chan nods and turns off the stove walking over and back-hugging christian gently. “I love that you love with your whole heart, and how you always know how to make me laugh or make me feel better. I also love how beautiful you look in the morning with messy hair and puffy cheeks. I love your hugs and kisses and cuddles and how you’re always so happy and kind. I also love how no matter what you look like a god. But then again you could look like a fish and i’d still love you, christian yu. Because you’re my soulmate.” 

Christian blushed and pecked Chan’s lips before starting his own response. “I love how you care for everyone no matter what. And how you never stop making me laugh. And how you care about your members and friends like family. I love how you can take my breath away with no effort at all. I love how you’re always so handsome and smart. Like you could look like a daddy in a fucking potato sack, babe. You’re everything i've ever wanted. I love your passion and style and attitude. But most of all i love your heart. My king.” it was now chans turn blush before mumbling “my prince” and kissing Christian gently. 

Soon they pulled away and smiled. “I hope you enjoyed this live stream guys! See ya next time!” Ian said as they signed off. And if the soup got cold from them going straight to their bed room after words, that's was no ones business but theirs.


End file.
